vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Marcusb/Wildes Gestocher von Martin Heidingsfelder
Wildes Gestocher von Martin Heidingsfelder Martin Heidingsfelder, der alleinige Gründer von AntiPlag Wiki, Vroniplagneu Wiki, Schavanplag Wiki (nicht zu verwechseln mit dem original schavanplag von Robert Schmidt), und jetzt auch politplag.de, sagt von sich, dass er Plagiatssucher sei. Aber ist er auch Plagiatsfinder? Über ein Jahr nach seinem endgültigem Ausschluss aus VroniPlag Wiki muss man feststellen: Heidingsfelder kann suchen, aber mit dem Finden tut er sich schwer. Die Liste seiner "Fälle", die er gerne in Interviews andeutet, ist lang (siehe unten). Allen gemein ist, dass sie von Heidingsfelder nicht öffentlich belegt werden. Die meisten verlaufen im Sande. Nur in Ausnahmefällen, wie zum Beispiel bei Klaus Goehrmann, kann Heidingsfelder einen Erfolg verbuchen. Aber selbst dann gibt es keine transparente, öffentlich nachvollziehbare Dokumentation. Heidingsfelder hat noch keinen einzigen Plagiatsfall selbständig und öffentlich nachvollziehbar ermittelt und dokumentiert. Seine Bekanntheit ist das Ergebnis der Gemeinschaftsprojekte GuttenPlag und VroniPlag, die von anderen getragen wurden. Die "Fälle" von Martin Heidingsfelder sind, bis auf die Ausnahme Goehrmann, keine "Fälle", sondern schlicht und ergreifend Personen, die er offensichtlich nicht leiden kann, und die er politisch schädigen will, indem er sie in ein schlechtes Licht zu rücken versucht. (Edit: Der Originaltitel war "Das Gebell des Martin Heidingsfelder" (in Anlehnung an das Sprichwort: "Hunde, die bellen, beissen nicht."). Einige Leser fanden das nicht gut. Ich kann die Kritik verstehen, und habe einen passenderen Titel für das Verhalten des ehemaligen American-Football-Spielers gefunden. 1. 3. 2012) Die Andeutungen des Martin Heidingsfelder Angela Merkel 2013-02-07: Seit etwa einem Jahr soll die Prüfung im Gang sein. (rhein-zeitung.de) 2013-02-08: Plagiatsjäger ist auch Angela Merkel auf den Fersen (rp-online.de, Primärquelle) 2013-02-08: "Es gab eine Voruntersuchung zu Frau Merkel, und die wurde vor rund einem Jahr abgeschlossen. Für eine weitere Untersuchung brauche ich derzeit fachliche Hilfe von außen." (wz-newsline.de, Primärquelle) 2013-02-08: Plagiatsjäger untersucht auch Merkels Doktorarbeit - Nun hat Martin Heidingsfelder Bundeskanzlerin Angela Merkel (CDU) im Visier. (wz-newsline.de) 2013-02-08: Il cacciatore di plagi sulle tracce della Merkel (italianiinmente.it) 2013-02-09: Bei ihm wurden in der Vergangenheit auch die Doktorarbeiten von Angela Merkel und Peter Ramsauer eingereicht. (focus.de, Primärquelle) 2013-02-09: Einen fünfstelligen Betrag - so viel bot ein Kunde Martin Heidingsfelder, wenn er Dr. Angela Merkel ein Plagiat nachweist. Wie weit er mit der Überprüfung ist, will er jedoch nicht sagen. (sueddeutsche.de, Primärquelle) 2013-02-10: Auch Merkel steht auf seiner Liste (mopo.de, Primärquelle) 2013-02-11: Jetzt nimmt er sich Merkel vor (mopo.de, Primärquelle) 2013-02-11: Er hatte auch schon mehrere Anfragen, doch bitte die Doktorarbeit der promovierten Physikerin Angela Merkel auseinander zu nehmen. "Aus inhaltlichen, auch fachlichen, Gründen habe ich das an einen Kollegen weitergegeben", sagte Heidingsfelder am 11.02.2013 im Interview bei WDR 5. Es habe viele Hinweise gegeben, aber bis jetzt noch keine relevanten Entdeckungen. (wdr.de, Primärquelle) 2013-02-13: Sa prochaine cible: Angela Merkel. (courrierinternational.com) 2013-02-13: Sa prochaine cible pourrait être le plus gros gibier qu'il n'ait jamais chassé, soit la chancelière Angela Merkel en personne. (lapresse.ca) 2013-02-14: "Wir haben schon Vorarbeit geleistet, aber wir können auch nicht alle Fälle der Republik lösen." (n-tv.de), Primärquelle) 2013-02-14: Aujourd'hui, Martin Heidingsfelder travaille sur la thèse de… la chancelière Angela Merkel (bfmtv.com) 2013-02-18: E i suoi prossimi obiettivi? «Adesso, con l'aiuto di un esperto, sto cercando di studiare il lavoro di dottorato della cancelliera Angela Merkel, ma ci vorrà un lavoro lungo prima di dire se troveremo qualcosa o no». (dagospia.com, Primärquelle) 2013-02-26: Aktuell hat er die Fälle Merkel und Wanka auf dem Tisch. (stern.de, Primärquelle) Kommentar: Untersucht er sie nun, oder untersucht er sie nicht (mehr)? Offenbar kann Heidingsfelder es nicht lassen, Merkels Namen in der Presse zu erwähnen, selbst wenn er im gleichen Atemzug zugeben muss, nichts zur Untersuchung der Dissertation beitragen zu können. Interessanterweise bescheinigt die "wiss. Leiterin" von Heidingsfelders politplag.de Merkel am 9. 2. 2013 eine "plagiatsgeprüft plagiatsfreie" Doktorarbeit. Wenn dies ein Omen für die Durchsetzungskraft der Kontrollinstanz von politplag.de ist, die über die Mittelvergabe wachen soll, dann kann man schon jetzt auf die kommenden Entwicklungen gespannt sein. Johanna Wanka 2013-02-10: Heidingsfelder hat angekündigt, auch die Dissertation der designierten neuen Bildungsministerin Johanna Wanka (CDU) überprüfen zu wollen. „Das werde ich jetzt natürlich tun“, sagte Martin Heidingsfelder der „Hamburger Morgenpost“ (mopo.de, Primärquelle) 2013-02-11: "Vor einigen Wochen wollte ich mir diese mal kommen lassen. Das werde ich jetzt natürlich tun. Grundsätzlich ist die Überprüfung von naturwissenschaftlichen Arbeiten immer etwas schwieriger. Da brauchen Sie jemanden aus dem jeweiligen Fach, der Sie unterstützt. Ein Einzelplagiatsjäger ist da überfordert." (mopo.de, Primärquelle) 2013-02-11: Heidingsfelder will auch Doktorarbeit von Wanka prüfen lassen - "Das werde ich jetzt natürlich tun", sagte Martin Heidingsfelder der Hamburger Morgenpost. (mz-web.de) 2013-02-11: Plagiatsjäger knöpft sich Wanka vor (merkur-online.de) 2013-02-12: Martin Heidingsfelder (47) will jetzt die Dissertation von Schavan-Nachfolgerin Johanna Wanka untersuchen. ... NZ: Haben Sie die Arbeit gelesen? Heidingsfelder: "Noch nicht. Wir haben sie uns gerade erst über die Fernleihe der WiSo in Nürnberg bestellt. Das hatte ich aber schon länger vor, mir die kommen zu lassen. Auf den Namen Wanka bin ich schon durch andere Recherchen in Niedersachsen gestoßen." (NZ online, Primärquelle) 2013-02-12: "Ich werde mir die Dissertation schicken lassen, aber ich weiß nicht, wann ich dazu komme, sie durchzusehen." (zeit.de, Primärquelle) 2013-02-13: Heidingsfelder hat die Doktorarbeit der designierten Bundesbildungsministerin Johanna Wanka (CDU) aus einer Bibliothek angefordert. ... „Es gibt keinen Anfangsverdacht“, sagt Heidingsfelder, „aber den gibt es nie“. ... Heidingsfelder spricht schon jetzt von weiteren „prominenten Fällen, die noch nicht angezeigt wurden“. Vor allem die Wirtschaft sei betroffen. Konkreter wird er nicht. (maerkische-allgemeine.de, Primärquelle) 2013-02-14: Die Arbeit habe ich mir in der Bibliothek bestellt. (n-tv.de, Primärquelle) Kommentar: Das gleiche Problem wie bei Merkel, aber im Futur: Wird er sie denn jetzt prüfen (lassen?), oder hat er keine Zeit und kein Wissen dafür? "Einen Anfangsverdacht gibt es nie." (Martin Heidingsfelder). Und deshalb findet Heidingsfelder seine "Fälle" auf anderem Weg. Da reicht es, wenn man aus Niedersachsen kommt. Philipp Rösler 2013-02-09: Darunter auch Arbeitsministerin Ursula von der Leyen und FDP-Chef Philipp Rösler. (sueddeutsche.de) 2013-02-14: "Die Arbeiten liegen zur Untersuchung bereit. Da gibt es aber noch nichts Druckreifes. ... Das ist work in progress. Darüber möchte ich nicht sprechen. Man kann sich nie sicher sein, dass man nicht doch noch was findet." (n-tv.de, Primärquelle) Kommentar: Noch eine Arbeit, die bei Heidingsfelder rumliegt und nicht bearbeitet wird, aber die man schon man in der Presse erwähnen kann, ohne darüber sprechen zu wollen. Man kann sich halt nie sicher sein, ob man (oder jemand) nicht doch noch nicht etwas nicht findet. Und dann hat man's vorher nicht gewusst. Ursula von der Leyen 2013-02-09: Darunter auch Arbeitsministerin Ursula von der Leyen und FDP-Chef Philipp Rösler. (sueddeutsche.de) 2013-02-14: "Die Arbeiten liegen zur Untersuchung bereit. Da gibt es aber noch nichts Druckreifes. ... Das ist work in progress. Darüber möchte ich nicht sprechen. Man kann sich nie sicher sein, dass man nicht doch noch was findet." (n-tv.de, Primärquelle) Kommentar: Siehe Rösler. Genau wie dieser macht sich Leyen nur deshalb bei Martin Heidingsfelder verdächtig, weil sie in der Bundespolitik tätig ist. Peter Ramsauer 2013-02-08: Vor dem Franken, der einen Abschluss als Diplomkaufmann hat und seinen Politplag als „Einmannfirma“ betreibt, muss sich nun zum Beispiel Verkehrsminister Peter Ramsauer (CSU) fürchten. Dessen Doktorarbeit wird bereits durchleuchtet. Laut Politplag ist die „Voruntersuchung abgeschlossen“. (stuttgarter-zeitung, Primärquelle) 2013-02-09: Bei ihm wurden in der Vergangenheit auch die Doktorarbeiten von Angela Merkel und Peter Ramsauer eingereicht. (focus.de, Primärquelle) 2013-02-12: "Wir haben zum Beispiel auf einen Auftrag hin viel Zeit in die Arbeit von Verkehrsminister Peter Ramsauer investiert. Die Arbeiten von Justizministerin Beate Merk und von Finanzminister Markus Söder haben wir ebenfalls angeschaut. Auch die von Norbert Röttgen. Hier gab es hin und wieder unschöne Stellen. Aber zu einer Anzeige bei der Universität reichte das bei weitem noch nicht aus." (NZ online, Primärquelle, Edit: Auslassung wiederhergestellt am 1. 3. 2013) 2013-02-14: "Die Arbeiten liegen zur Untersuchung bereit. Bei Ramsauer haben wir bereits erheblichen Geldeingang, da ist die Prüfung schon fortgeschritten. ... Das ist work in progress. Darüber möchte ich nicht sprechen. Man kann sich nie sicher sein, dass man nicht doch noch was findet." (n-tv.de, Primärquelle) Die Arbeit an der Dissertation, Verkehrsminister Dr. Peter Ramsauer, wird mit Rückgabe stichprobenmäßig ausgeliehener Quellen am 27.2.2013 beendet. In der Dissertation befinden sich nach unserer Ansicht nur kleine Zitierfehler, die allerdings in nahezu jeder Arbeit enthalten sind. Das Thema ist ausführlich bearbeitet und passt sehr gut zu seiner heutigen Tätigkeit. Auf Wunsch teilen wir dem Verfasser gerne "unsere Kleinigkeiten" formlos mit. (politplag.de, Primärquelle, Edit: Hinzugefügt am 1. 3. 2013) Kommentar: Wenn es für den Plagiate-Blattschuss trotz privater Finanzierung nicht ausreicht, müssen halt "unschöne Stellen" "kleine Zitierfehler" herhalten. Was das für Stellen Fehler sind, erfahren wir natürlich nicht. Manche kleinen Fehler in der Arbeit von Heidingsfelder sind allerdings für jeden öffentlich einsehbar. (Edit: "unschöne Stellen" in "kleine (Zitier-)fehler" geändert am 1. 3. 2013). Beate Merk 2013-01-31: Andererseits hält er im März beim CSU-dominierten Vorstadtverein Luitpoldhain/Dutzendteich einen Vortrag über Mängel in Doktorarbeiten. Allerdings über jene, die er in der Doktorarbeit von Justizministerin Beate Merk gefunden hat. Im Gegensatz zu Schavan reichen die aber seiner Meinung nach nicht zu einer Aberkennung des Doktortitels, wohl aber zu der Behauptung, dass die CSU-Politikerin an manchen Stellen hätte sauberer arbeiten sollen. (blog.nz-online.de, Primärquelle) 2013-02-12: "Die Arbeiten von Justizministerin Beate Merk und von Finanzminister Markus Söder haben wir ebenfalls angeschaut. Auch die von Norbert Röttgen. Hier gab es hin und wieder unschöne Stellen. Aber zu einer Anzeige bei der Universität reichte das bei weitem noch nicht aus." (NZ online, Primärquelle) Kommentar: Noch mehr unschöne Stellen Mängel, die nicht ausreichen, um sie der Universität anzuzeigen, aber doch ausreichen, um sie in der Presse zu erwähnen. Die Nachweise werden dann im kleinen Kreis nachgereicht. Die Luitpoldhain/Dutzendteicher entscheiden dann über das politische Schicksal von Beate Merk, die das Pech gehabt hat, just zu der Zeit Justizministerin von Bayern zu sein, zu der Martin Heidingsfelder sich für Gustl Mollath interessiert. (Edit: 1. 3. 2013) Klaus Goehrmann 2012-12-12: Heidingsfelder wirft Goehrmann vor, für seine 2010 eingereichte Doktorarbeit zum Laserstrahlschweißen abgeschrieben zu haben. (goslarsche.de, Primärquelle) 2012-12-18: Seine 2010 an der TU Clausthal eingereichte und vom TU-Vizepräsidenten Volker Wesling betreute Dissertation über Schweißtechniken soll Goehrmann in weiten Teilen von einem LZH-Bericht abgeschrieben haben, meint der Plagiatsjäger Martin Heidingsfelder. (goslarsche.de, Primärquelle) 2013-01-08: Heidingsfelder hält die 2010 an der TU Clausthal eingereichte Dissertation von Hannovers Ex-Messechef Klaus Goehrmann für ein Plagiat und meint, an der TU könnten in jüngerer Zeit mehrere Plagiate entstanden sein. (goslarsche.de, Primärquelle) 2013-02-14: "Als letztes habe ich Professor Klaus E. Goehrmann, den ehemaligen Vorstandsvorsitzenden der Deutschen Messe AG, den 'Vater der Cebit', angezeigt. Das Verfahren läuft noch." (n-tv.de, Primärquelle) Im Regelfall wird aus unterschiedlichen Gründen eine diskrete Abwicklung von Plagiatsverdachtsfällen angestrebt. Diese Diskretion führt jedoch gelegentlich dazu, dass manche Universitäten dazu neigen, den Fortgang des Verfahrens gegenüber dem Anzeigenerstatter nicht zu dokumentieren. Andere Universitäten verhalten sich kooperativer. In den zwei Fällen sind sehr wahrscheinlich die Doktorväter und Universitäten nicht an einer umfassenden Aufklärung der Begleitumstände interessiert, da der Verdacht einer gewissen Mitwisserschaft offensichtlich ist. Deshalb wird in zwei der zahlreichen in den letzten Monaten von mir entdeckten Fälle die Öffentlichkeit sukzessive einbezogen. ... Die Untersuchung der Arbeit wurde bei diesem Stand abgebrochen. Der Fall ist eindeutig ein Plagiat. (Schavanplag Wiki, Stand: 2013-02-26) Kommentar: Im Gegensatz zu den anderen "Fällen" scheint Heidingsfelder bei Goehrmann zumindest Plagiate gefunden zu haben. Nachprüfen kann man das nicht, denn er klärt das, ohne öffentliche, transparente Dokumentation, direkt mit der Universität. Die Presse darf herhalten, um Druck auf die Universität auszuüben, wenn die "unterschiedlich begründete Diskretion" der Geschäftsbilanz des professionellen Plagiatssuchens abträglich ist. Mit Wissenschaft hat das alles rein gar nichts zu tun. Roland Wöller 2011-08-05: Kultusminister Wöller im Visier - Derzeit prüfen die Aktivisten von VroniPlag zudem die Arbeit des sächsischen Kultusministers Roland Wöller CDU). (RP Online, Primärquelle) Der Autor des Artikels unterliegt einer Täuschung von Heidingsfelder, der damals versucht hatte, die Arbeit von Wöller für sich und Stefan Weber von der VroniPlag Wiki Gemeinschaft untersuchen zu lassen - [http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Der_n%C3%A4chste_gro%C3%9Fe_Fall%3F welche sich nicht instrumentalisieren ließ. Siehe auch den Kommentar unten.] 2011-08-05: Martin Heidingsfelder, der bis zu seinem Outing nur unter dem Spitznamen Goalgetter bekannt war, sagt: Wöllers Arbeit liege auf seinem Nachttisch. Jeden Abend lese er einige Seiten. Gerade habe er etliche Vergleichsquellen aus der Bibliothek geholt. Zu dritt suche man derzeit nach Plagiaten in Wöllers Arbeit. Es ist der nächste große Fall. (zeit.de, Primärquelle) 2011-08-21: Roland Wöller, der sächsische Kultusminister. Heidingsfelder wusste, dass auch gegen Wöllers Promotion Plagiatsvorwürfe bestanden, die aber noch nicht veröffentlicht waren. Die Technische Universität Dresden hatte den Fall schon einmal untersucht und im Januar 2008 festgestellt, dass Wöller „kein Täuschungsvorwurf im akademische Sinne zu machen und auch kein Urheberrechtsverstoß zu erkennen ist“. Heidingsfelder sah darin trotzdem einen Fall. Obwohl die Funde bislang eher bescheiden waren. (faz.net, Primärquelle) Kommentar: Ich kann mich noch erinnern, wie Heidingsfelder nach Ankündigung eines "großen Fisches" in den VroniPlag Wiki Chat kam, und die Gemeinschaft für die Untersuchung der Dissertation von Roland Wöller vereinnahmen wollte. Diese wollte sich aber nicht von Heidingsfelder für seine Privatpläne instrumentalisieren lassen und lehnte ab. Am Folgetag hat Heidingsfelder seine dürftigen Fundstellen anonym im Forum des VroniPlag Wiki plaziert und in der Presse lanciert, die somit irrtümlich glaubte, dass VroniPlag den Fall bearbeiten würde (s.o.). Heidingsfelders Hoffnung war wohl, dass auf Druck der Öffentlichkeit die VroniPlag Gemeinschaft "den Fall" doch noch bearbeiten würde. Peinlich war dies für den Plagiatsgutachter Stefan Weber, den Heidingsfelder überzeugt hatte, an Wöller zu arbeiten. Weber wusste nicht, dass Heidingsfelder schon lange nicht mehr die Rückendeckung der Gemeinschaft hatte, und war wohl von Heidingsfelder in dem Glauben versetzt worden, dass die VroniPlag Gemeinschaft der Führung Heidingfelders folgen würde. Es waren genau solche Aktionen (wie schon bei der Exklusiv-Vermarktung des Falls Chatzimarkakis an RTL und der Eintragung der Schutzmarken GuttenPlag und Vroniplag), welche die Zusammenarbeit mit Heidingsfelder für viele Gemeinschaftsmitglieder unerträglich machten, auch wenn die endgültige Sperrung sich noch bis November hinziehen sollte. Norbert Röttgen 2013-02-12: "Die Arbeiten von Justizministerin Beate Merk und von Finanzminister Markus Söder haben wir ebenfalls angeschaut. Auch die von Norbert Röttgen. Hier gab es hin und wieder unschöne Stellen. Aber zu einer Anzeige bei der Universität reichte das bei weitem noch nicht aus." (NZ online, Primärquelle) Kommentar: Bei Röttgen hat es dann nur zu unfreiwilliger Komik gereicht. Markus Söder 2012-05-06: Goalgetter hat nämlich Doktorarbeiten mehrerer Politiker (u.a. auch von OB Ulrich Maly und Markus Söder) vorliegen. (blog.nz-online.de) 2012-05-14: Auch Markus Söder habe nicht abgekupfert. „Der hat eine Vier bekommen. Das merkt man auch, wenn man die Arbeit liest“, sagt Heidingsfelder und lächelt. (NZ online) 2013-02-12: "Die Arbeiten von Justizministerin Beate Merk und von Finanzminister Markus Söder haben wir ebenfalls angeschaut. Auch die von Norbert Röttgen. Hier gab es hin und wieder unschöne Stellen. Aber zu einer Anzeige bei der Universität reichte das bei weitem noch nicht aus." (NZ online, Primärquelle) Kommentar: Heidingsfelder hat Söder schon lange auf dem Kieker. Warum, bleibt, wie schon im Fall Saß, unklar. Der Verweis auf die schlechte Note scheint Heidingsfelder Freude zu machen. Man darf wohl spekulieren, ob persönliche Gründe für die Abneigung vorliegen. Heidingsfelder hat "Dr. Söder" auch als Sockenpuppe im VroniPlag Wiki und Chat benutzt. Selbst die Feststellung, dass eine Arbeit nicht plagiiert ist, erspart dem Verfasser nicht, von Heidingsfelder 9 Monate später in der Presse in Zusammenhang mit Plagiatsuntersuchungen erwähnt zu werden. Ulrich Maly 2012-05-06: Goalgetter hat nämlich Doktorarbeiten mehrerer Politiker (u.a. auch von OB Ulrich Maly und Markus Söder) vorliegen. (blog.nz-online.de) 2012-05-14: Heute hat Heidingsfelder unter anderem die Dissertationen von Ulrich Maly und Julia Lehner im Gepäck. Untadelige Arbeiten. (NZ online) Kommentar: Einer der wenigen "Fälle", von denen wir erfahren, dass Heidingsfelder die Suche aufgegeben hat. Dies erfahren wir jedoch nur im Landbierparadies beim Weizen. Die Untadeligkeit des ehemaligen Nürnberger Parteifreunds erspart Heidingsfelder einen Gewissenskonflikt: "Eine Einschränkung macht Mister VroniPlag dennoch. Freunde und Bekannte zerlege er grundsätzlich nicht." (Heidingsfelder gegenüber der NZ online). Julia Lehner 2012-05-14: Heute hat Heidingsfelder unter anderem die Dissertationen von Ulrich Maly und Julia Lehner im Gepäck. Untadelige Arbeiten. (NZ online) Kommentar: Noch einer der wenigen "Fälle", von denen wir erfahren, dass Heidingsfelder die Suche aufgegeben hat. Wieso wird Julia Lehner überhaupt erwähnt? Sie kommt, wie so einige Menschen, die Heidingsfelder mit seiner Suche beehrt, aus Nürnberg, und die Ehre der Wissenschaft wird von Heidingsfelder in Nürnberg verteidigt. Vladimir Putin 2011-11-05: Heidingsfelder findet es "unvorstellbar", dass sich beim Putin-Plagiat "keine Menschen gefunden haben, um das aufzudecken" und erklärte die Arbeit an diesem Fall kurzerhand zu seinem persönlichen Ziel. (pro-medienmagazin.de, Primärquelle) Kommentar: Von den vielen Projekten, die Heidingsfelder begonnen und nie beendet hat, ist dies sicherlich eines der skurrilsten. Wäre da nicht... Joseph Ratzinger 2011-11-05: Und noch einen Traum hat der "VroniPlag"-Gründer. Eines Tages, so sagte er, würde er gerne auch "mal bei Papst Benedikt nachschauen", ob in dessen wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten alles sauber sei. (pro-medienmagazin.de, Primärquelle) Kommentar: Heidingsfelders wichtigster Fall. Am 11. Februar 2013, nur 15 Monate nach Heidingfelders Ankündigung, hat Papst Benedikt XVI dem Druck nicht mehr standgehalten und ist zurückgetreten, und das ohne Überprüfung. Alle Achtung! Weitere "Fälle" Hier eine kurze Auflistung weiterer Fälle. Auch hier setzt sich das Muster fort, dass prominente Personen, oder Annette Schavan Auf Schavanplag Wiki hat Heidingsfelder Vorwürfe des Eigenplagiats in der Dissertation erhoben. Diese wurden, im Gegensatz zu den Plagiatsvorwürfen von Robert Schmidt, nicht bestätigt. Mehr dazu auf Wikipedia] (Stand: 2014-07-31). Frank-Walter Steinmeier Die Dissertation von Frank-Walter Steinmeier wurde vom Marketing-Professor Dr. Uwe Kamenz untersucht und ein Prüfbericht auf profnet.de veröffentlicht. Darin finden sich unreflektierte, automatisierte Textstellenvergleiche und statistisch sinnlose Zahlen. Der Plagiatsvorwurf wurde dennoch von Kamenz in der Presse lanciert. Wegen des "Serveransturms" hat Heidingsfelder "auf Bitte von Prof. Kamenz" den Prüfbericht auf seinem "Schavanplag Wiki" gespiegelt, wo er immer noch zu finden ist. Auch Kamenz hat den Bericht trotz der gravierenden Mängel nicht zurückgezogen. Hermann Sommer #2014-02-22: Heute kann man Chef-Ermittler Martin Heidingsfelder und sein Team auch kostenpflichtig buchen und gezielt auf vermeintlich falsche Doktoren ansetzen. Passiert ist das VSA-Geschäftsführer Dr. Hermann Sommer. ... Details zu den Vorwürfen sind nicht bekannt. ... „Ich habe daraufhin privat entschieden, den Titel nicht mehr zu führen“, sagt Sommer. Zurückgegeben geschweige denn aberkannt bekommen habe er den Titel nicht, betont Sommer. Den Plagiatsjägern reiche es, dass er den Titel nicht mehr führe. (apotheke-adhoc.de) Kommentar: Wie diese Plagiatssuche "der Wissenschaft und der Gesellschaft" dienen soll, wenn sie nicht zu einer wissenschaftlichen Aufarbeitung führt, bleibt das Geheimnis von Martin Heidingsfelder. Gerd Müller #2014-04-09: Laut Plagiatsjäger Martin Heidingsfelder soll der Allgäuer CSU-Politiker bei seiner Doktorarbeit an der Uni Regensburg Textpassagen aus einer anderen Arbeit übernommen haben, ohne diese korrekt zu kennzeichnen. ... er suche nur nach einem Anfangsverdacht und habe sich noch nicht einmal zehn Stunden mit der Arbeit beschäftigt. Er sei aber "schnell auf den ersten Fund gestoßen". Auch habe er noch weitere Doktorarbeiten von CSU-Politiker bei sich liegen. Den Vorwurf, Müller habe gezielt abgeschrieben und getäuscht, erhebt Heidingsfelder nicht. Er fordert allerdings, "dass die Uni Regensburg aktiv werden muss". (augsburger-allgemeine.de) Siehe Wikipedia (Stand: 2014-07-31). Die Uni erklärte, dass den Vorwürfen jede Grundlage fehle. Hubert Haderthauer Siehe Forum und Wikipedia (Stand: 2014-07-31). Die Uni Würzburg hat die Vorwürfe nicht bestätigt. Klaus Leipziger Siehe Forum und Wikipedia (Stand: 2014-07-31). Heidingsfelder musste nach einer juristischen Intervention alle Vorwürfe zurückziehen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag